1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reels for spooling linear material and, in particular, to a reel including an improved reciprocating mechanism for distributing linear material across a rotating reel drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reels for spooling linear material, such as a hose or wire, onto a rotating drum have incorporated reciprocating motion of a guide through which the linear material passes, to advantageously cause the linear material to be wrapped substantially uniformly around most of the surface area of the drum.
Several methods have been utilized in the past for achieving such reciprocating motion. One common approach is to use a rotating reversing screw which causes a guide to translate back and forth in front of a rotating drum. For example, such an approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,003 to Russ. However, such reversing screws tend to wear out quickly, degrading reel performance and necessitating frequent replacement.
Another approach for producing reciprocating motion of the guide is to use a motor to control a rotating screw upon which the guide translates. In this class of reels, the motor reverses the direction of rotation of the screw whenever the guide reaches an end of the screw. Unfortunately, the repeated reversing of the motor increases the spooling time and causes the motor to wear down sooner. Other reels have incorporated significantly more complicated gear mechanisms for achieving the reciprocating motion.
Many reel constructions include exposed moving parts, such as the reel drum, guide, and motor. Over time, such moving parts can become damaged due to exposure. For example, an outdoor reel is exposed to sunlight and rain. Such exposure can cause the moving parts of the reel to wear more rapidly, resulting in reduced performance quality.
Thus, there is a need for an improved reel having a simple reciprocating mechanism which produces reciprocating motion of a guide.